Current digital mobile communication devices include a number of radio systems. Coexistence solutions are increasingly needed to control radios in a multiradio device with the aim of minimizing interference between simultaneously active radios. Particularly, when two or more devices operate in the same frequency band, there is mutual interference between the two wireless units that may result in severe performance degradation. Hardware techniques, isolation or filtering, may be applied to reduce such interference, but such techniques may be undesirable due to increased device costs, for instance.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has specified dedicated procedure to enhance co-existence between wireless local area networks (WLAN), specified in the IEEE under 802.11 family, and personal area networks (PAN), such as Bluetooth, specified in the IEEE standard 802.15. This dedicated procedure applies the 2.4 GHz unlicenced band.
Another system for managing simultaneous operation of a plurality of radio modems in terminal device comprises a multiradio controller and a plurality of dedicated radio interfaces, enabling quickly conveying delay sensitive information to and from the radio modems. In response to detecting a potential communication conflict, the multiradio controller may instruct a lower-priority modem to halt communications for designated periods.